Discussion utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine/Archive 10
Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion, ! Voici quelques conseils pour pouvoir communiquer avec moi:right|160px :*Continuez les discussions sur la page là où vous l'avez terminé :*Ajoute ou répond à une discussion toujours en utilisant un astérix. :Pour une nouvelle discussion, créer un sous titre. :Pour commencer une nouvelle discussion ici, ./}}}| }}}|action=edit&section=new}} clique ici. :*Signe toujours avec (~~~~). Archives: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7|8|9|10|10B|11|12'' ---- Re, Bon a priori ça marche sur les utilisateurs normaux, genre pr mon bot, j'ai bien une notif + le message en prime, faudra voir pour Jah et l'opp, et leur demander s'ils ont bien reçu une notif. Sinon faudra que je look si y a moyen de poster sur la page de discu directement c'plus pratique. A+ Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion Re Salut ! Et bien on m'a demandé de vandaliser, j'exécute ! Hum Skype' !... —Hulothe mars 4, 2015 à 13:00 (UTC) Re : avertissement Bonjour Grand '''E'mpereur, Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé et qui m'a valu un avertissement amplement mérité sur ma page de discussion. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je suis dévoué au wikia corps et âme dès maintenant. —Hulothe mars 4, 2015 à 14:00 (UTC) Codage Yo Jajar, bien ? Alors, concernant ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois, hé bien ça a marché hier, et aujourd'hui, non ? Tu sais pq :/ ?60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mars 4, 2015 à 14:55 (UTC) Ok merci ! MDRR je m'en souviendrai ;-) 'MossLuffy Batailles Principales Oi, Jar, quand tu modif pour rajouter le modèle "Batailles", tu pourrais mettre des couleurs stp ? (les mêmes que la char).. Pour Octo, t'as mis le lien mais sans couleurs donc c’était transparent... ça fait moins beau... Donc juste pour l'exemple, pour octo la couleur est : | backcolor = #FFD700 | textcolor = #191970 Je penses que tu le sais déjà mais bon faudrait éviter de le faire à l'avenir quoi ^^" ++ :) mars 4, 2015 à 17:03 (UTC) * Mais j'ai la fleeeemeee XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD nan j'en ferais p'tet une ce soir mais c'est pas sur x) mars 5, 2015 à 07:01 (UTC) Slt j'ai fini de me presenter sur le forum Lino Le chat dissident (discussion) mars 6, 2015 à 00:21 (UTC) Couleur bandeau de présentation Yo ! Je voulais savoir le code pour changer la couleur d'écriture sur le bandeau de présentation (ici sur ce Wiki c'est gris mais genre sur le wiki SNK la couleur est blanche) si tu savais^^ Le bandeau de présentation sur un Wiki, et bien j'aimerai savoir le code (le code css) pour changer la couleur (comme tu l'as fait sur SNK en mettant l'écriture en blanc) Bon ok tant pis merci quand même XD Yop Jar ! Supprimes moi ca quand tu te co http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fruit_de_Dragon mars 9, 2015 à 10:49 (UTC) Images topic/blog Oii Jar, pour qu'on évite d'avoir a avertir tout les nouveaux qui mettent des images juste pour le forum/blog, on pourrait pas retirer la fonction de rajouter des images sur le fofo et billets de blog stp ? Merci :) mars 11, 2015 à 16:06 (UTC) * PS : Sur la page Hattori beaucoup d'images commences pas 250px- 144px- bref tu m'as compris. Comme j'ai pas le temps tu peux t'occuper de les réimporter avec un bon nom stp ? Merci :) mars 11, 2015 à 16:13 (UTC) La tragédie Jarnélienne (cf. Tragédie Cornélienne) Salut Jar, ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venu, mais j'ai entendu par-ci par-la bien des choses. On dit que tu as fais quelques bourdes et que ça a entrainé ta destitution du poste d'admin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais et je ne sais pas si cette décision était justifiée ou pas. J'ai également entendu dire que cette destitution t'était passé en travers de la gorge et que par conséquent tu as décidé de t'éloigner de la communauté OPE. Sincèrement, je suis déçu, je t'imaginais plus persévérant que ça. J'espère seulement que tu prendras du recul, que tu te poseras les bonnes questions et que tu reviendras non pas en martyr, mais disons avec la motivation qui te caractérise. Ca doit un peu t'étonner que je poste ce message, mais j'ai horreur que quelqu'un qui a commis des fautes s'en déresponsabilise en fuyant et en accusant les autres (du moins si les faits sont véridiques). Je souhaite que tu refasses surface, prend ces mots comme un encouragement. ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► mars 14, 2015 à 04:53 (UTC) Réponse. Oui Jar quand Law dit ils ont fait une alliance ben on voit Apoo avec Kidd et Hawkins et on voit Apoo avec ces vêtements la. [[User:One Piece57|'One']] 60px[[Discussion utilisateur:One Piece57|'Piece57']] mars 15, 2015 à 13:27 (UTC) Ah je sais pas je les trouvé sur internet .... [[User:One Piece57|'One']] 60px[[Discussion utilisateur:One Piece57|'Piece57']] mars 15, 2015 à 14:22 (UTC) Prob fonds Pr ton prob jar, fais moi un screen Et donne la version de ton navigateur ^^ Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion pourquoi les contributeur qui n'ont pas de conte ne peuvent pas rajouter d'image78.239.181.96 mars 20, 2015 à 19:58 (UTC) Manga mars 20, 2015 à 21:18 (UTC)♥♥ Yo j'aimerai que tu rejoigne un de mes wikia pour m'aider si tu est d'accord Jar Images Jar~ Tu m'arrêtes de renommer les images pour l'instant car c'est le gros bordel... Ca fait plusieurs fois que je vois que tu m'importes des images déjà existantes qui sont de même qualité et de même taille mais sous un nom différent. De plus, tu continues de m'importer certaines images avec le nom en anglais... Donc pour l'instant, tu ne fais plus rien jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu peux le faire ! Quand je renommais les images, je faisais le trie moi et je regardais si l'image en question y était déjà et je vérifiais tout~ Enfin bref ! ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 21, 2015 à 11:16 (UTC) En fait, tu stoppes DÉFINITIVEMENT de renommer les images, de réimporter de nouvelles sur des anciennes etc etc... Je vais pas faire que ça de renommer les images qui ont été mal renommées... "Post Eclipse" WHAT ? c'est "ELLIPSE" BORDEL ! Je sais que beaucoup font cette faute mais sérieux... éclipse... c'pas une éclipse qu'il y a eu dans One Piece u.u En passant, ça serait bien que tu stoppes un peu ton flood aussi ! ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 21, 2015 à 11:29 (UTC) Test Dit moi Jar, puis-je essayer un truc d'avertissement sur ta page ? Juste pour voir :3 ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. Modifications pour les badges Bonjour Emperor Jarjarkine, Merci pour tes récentes contributions sur One Piece Encyclopédie ! Je dois cependant t'informer que les modifications ayant pour but de gagner des badges sont interdites sur le wikia, et c'est apparemment dans cette intention que tu as modifié des pages ou commenté des billets. Ne t'en fais pas, tu gagneras des badges en modifiant, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne un prétexte et une source de mauvaises contributions. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je te demande de tenir compte de ces recommandations à l'avenir. + Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! À bientôt :) ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. Modèle:Main Tout simplement parce qu'on avait dit non (déjà quand Manu était encore là) pour la flèche bleue mais comme d'habitude, on écoute pas ce qu'il a été dit ^^ De plus je ne vois pas d'où ça fait moche, ça reste juste dans la simplicité du wiki ^^ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 24, 2015 à 10:08 (UTC) Jar, viens sur le tchat stp, vite! [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']]Rollback[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mars 24, 2015 à 17:03 (UTC) Modèle Main mars 24, 2015 à 17:03 (UTC) Merci ;) Bonne continuation à toi aussi ! ^^ Ce fut un plaisir :D Patateboy - - - Me laisser un message mars 25, 2015 à 20:14 (UTC) Modifs J'aimerais que quand tu fais des modifs qui inutiles que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui les corrige... parce que c'est bien gentil mais faire des fautes pour les corriger après, ça commence à me gonfler. C'est pas parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de terminer de corriger qu'il fallait t'en mêler. Ensuite... ta catégorie, ça prend un "s" à Commandant ! Donc voilà, encore un truc à refaire~ Bien évidemment, tu touches à rien ! Bref ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 26, 2015 à 10:03 (UTC) Bannissement Jar~ Comme je t'avais prévenue depuis 3 jours, tu n'as rien voulu entendre, la sanction est tombée ! Tu vas encore dire "Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?" C'est très simple, tu prends pas en comptes ce que je te dis depuis plus jours -> modifications inutiles, critique d'une page dans un français pas correct alors que tu aurais très bien pu prendre le temps de la corriger afin de la rendre meilleure et de continuer à faire les descriptions sur des images pas renommées correctement. Si ça t'amuse de faire du boulot mal fait, pas moi ! T'as voulu jouer, t'as perdu ! Ca fait 3 jours (sans oublier les derniers mois) que je t'explique les choses, t'as pas voulu comprendre tant pis ! J'espère que ces 3 jours t'aideront à réfléchir et te remettre en question~ A plus tard ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 27, 2015 à 10:43 (UTC) * Je te met une semaine car en voyant tes contributions, j'ai remarqué que tu avais fait plusieurs modifications d'affiler sur sur les mêmes pages (ajout de catégorie par exemple) alors que tu aurais pu faire ça en une seule fois~ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 27, 2015 à 11:06 (UTC) Images de plus #Fichier:Avis_de_Recherche_de_Mikazuki.png Modêle reviens sur le tchat stp ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ mars 29, 2015 à 11:48 (UTC) Bah oui x) Oii, ouais ça fait longtemps, mais tout va bien, c'est juste que je viens plus trop sue wikia quoi... :/ mars 31, 2015 à 06:52 (UTC) Oui, A merveille :p Je ne fait que lui montrer qu'il a tort dans ce qu'il démontre. J'ai été extrêmement poli et patient avec lui, mais toutes patiences à ses limites. Il vient m'ennuyer sur un Wikia dont je me fiche, car je ne m'intéresse pas à One Piece. Maintenant, si ça vous amuse de venir m'ennuyer, c'est votre problème, pas le mien, ok. Alors fichez moi la paix qu'on en reparle plus. Petite question quand même pour vous faire réfléchir. Cela vous amuse d'avoir des personnes qui font des modifs pour ajouter des choses fausses sur votre Wikia ? Je ne crois pas. Vous aimez le trollage ? Moi non. Donc lorsque vous aurez fait comprendre ceci à cette personne, on pourra peut-être envisager d'en reparler. Et inutile de rameuter tout le monde. Avertissez-moi pour des choses causés par votre membre adoré, bannisez-moi, je n'en ai que faire, car je le répète, votre Wikia ne m'intéresse en aucune manière et moi au moins, j'ai la délicatesse de ne pas venir y faire n'importe quoi dessus. 1. Il me demande des explications. 2. Je les lui donne. 3. Vous me donnez un avertissement pour une chose dont je ne suis coupable (cf : Point n°1). N'y a-t-il pas comme un léger soucis ? AleksandrK (discussion) avril 7, 2015 à 15:39 (UTC) Alexenderjesaispasquoi Oii, Tu sais le gars avec qui je me suis "embrouillé" à cause d'un autre wiki, tu l'as averti... Tu as dit de rester poli mais "notamment avec Luffi" ou un truc dans le genre.... Ça voulait dire quoi au juste ? ^-^" PS : Dsl de mon activité mais je penses revenir autant qu'avant après... :/ avril 9, 2015 à 07:21 (UTC) :/ AH BON !!? Pourquoi ?? :o avril 9, 2015 à 11:01 (UTC) je voudrai m'excuser pour avoir remis les photo que tu avais enleve. Je ferai plus atention la prochaine fois ~Red eye of ace~~ P.S. je ne sais pas comment signer dsl Modèle Anniv Oui, c'est pasque en septembre ya la rentrée donc c'est chiant, mais fin octobre ya halloween donc c mieux x) Non je déconne, je vais voir ca tout de suite Descriptions Images C'est fait~ Par contre, j'vais devoir vérifier la plupart de tes descriptions car j'ai l'impression que certaines ne sont pas faites correctement. J'verrais ça tout à l'heure ou demain. ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 10, 2015 à 04:22 (UTC) Yo ! Non j'en ai pas, mais je comptes en créé un prochainement ^^ MossLuffy avril 10, 2015 à 18:20 (UTC) Modifications pour les badges Bonjour Emperor Jarjarkine, Merci pour tes récentes contributions sur One Piece Encyclopédie ! Je dois cependant t'informer que les modifications ayant pour but de gagner des badges sont interdites sur le wikia, et c'est apparemment dans cette intention que tu as modifié des pages ou commenté des billets. Ne t'en fais pas, tu gagneras des badges en modifiant, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne un prétexte et une source de mauvaises contributions. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je te demande de tenir compte de ces recommandations à l'avenir. + Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! À bientôt :) gg Jeux Vidéos A autant pour moi désolé XD. De toute façon c'était pas non plus avec le coeur que je le faisais XD Salut Emperor. Dans la page "ishi ishi no mi" tu peux mettre Pulpostone en gras stp merci 194.199.224.109 avril 17, 2015 à 11:48 (UTC) Proposition de projet Yo est ce que tu serais dispo pour un projet ? Il faut créer des Pages SBS qui manquent sur le Wiki (dans le modèle SBS il y en a pas mal qui sont manquantes), j'en ai commencé mais il y en a une trentaine à faire alors je te propose qu'on se répartisse la tâche (50/50). Mais si tu veux bien. Si oui il faudra que je te détaille tout ça sur le tchat SBS Jar ! Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour la trad des SBS, donc je te laisse te charger de ca, c'est important et mets en stand by tout tes autres projets. Je compte sur toi ! avril 21, 2015 à 12:32 (UTC) Bonjour Emperor. Sur la page "Beta beta no mi", tu pourrais mettre : Technique inconnue : Trebol coince sa victime sous une épaisse couche de glu et envoie un briquet, ou son sceptre de flamme sur ce dernier et explose car son mucus est inflammable. Utilisé contre les nains, puis contre Law qui réussit à esquiver. 194.199.224.109 avril 21, 2015 à 12:50 (UTC) ---- Oui je l'ai précisé sur le topic du scan 782 (ou 783), pourquoi ?♛ Zoro Fano ♛